1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data migration system, a data migration method, and a computer readable storage medium for migrating an access right in data migration between different document management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a document management system, access rights “who” and “what can be executed” can be normally set in folders and documents. An attempt to individually set access rights in all folders and documents takes thousands of man-hours, and makes the subsequent maintenance difficult.
In the document management system, “an access right inherits parent's authority” can be set for the designated folder or document. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-193826 discusses setting an access right only in the highest hierarchy and determining, when an access request is issued to hierarchies other than the highest hierarchy, whether access can be made by referring to the access right in the highest hierarchy.
If data is migrated from a first document management system (i.e. a source document management system) to a second document management system (i.e. a destination document management system), wherein the first and second document management systems have different specifications, a wrong access right may be set in a conventional technique.
For example, the destination document management system may be lower in an upper limit on the depth of folder hierarchies. In this case, the applicant considers a technique that a folder in the hierarchy exceeding the upper limit may be moved to the higher hierarchy. Thus, data can be migrated without exceeding the upper limit. If an access right to the folder that has been moved to the higher hierarchy is set to “inherit parent's authority”, a wrong access right may be set in an area to which the folder has been moved.
If an access right in the highest hierarchy is referred to, a flexible access right cannot be set. However, a wrong access right may be set depending on how a folder exceeding an upper limit on the number of hierarchies is moved.